


The Big Game

by 1ucky1ucy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ucky1ucy/pseuds/1ucky1ucy
Summary: I don't want to give too much away, but all I do want to say is zombies... also fantasy... also a bit sci/fi... and Seventeen...





	1. The Big Game 00: Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> I have original stories, and I can't help but daydream of Seventeen being in my crazy made up worlds...

Jihoon flopped on his bed, and a rush of relief came to him. His second semester of college was done and he was free for the summer. Then the thought of what he had planned for the summer had a pile of stress come flooding back to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push away all his future responsibilities. He didn’t want to think of the two classes he forced himself to sign up for, or the job he asked his friend to help him get. Opening his eyes again, he blinked in a small relieve. He at least had his practices and training he could rely on for stress relieving.

For a person who loved sleeping, nothing sounded better than to push away all his schedules and just hide away in a pile of blankets and pillows. To make it even better, he was already rolled up under his blankets, and he was content enough to live the rest of his life there. Then again, he was also a person who loved the life of hustling and achieving all the goals he had. Thus, he had to make a lot of sacrifices and it lead to a lot of lost sleep.

Now, with nothing on his schedule for the next two days, Jihoon filled it up with laying around and being asleep in his comfy bed. And even though there were still a few more hours of sun left, Jihoon was already pulling off items of his clothing, making himself free from all the constraints. Exams had exhausted him thoroughly and he was ready to knock out. 

It wasn’t long before Jihoon’s heavy lids closed. Both his mind and heart were at peace. 

Then it wasn’t. 

At first Jihoon didn’t understand it. His heart pulsed off beat then a overwhelming sadness overtook him. A nostalgic feeling of missing something or someone he couldn’t place started to grow in his heart and spread. Even in his tired state, tear rimmed his eyes. 

There was no reason to be feeling like this, yet Jihoon wished he could reach out and grab hold onto what his heart was calling out for. With his eyes open now, he stared up at the ceiling and blinked away the tears.

“What is this?” he asked out loud to no one in particular. 

Then, with the nostalgic feeling, Jihoon felt a tug in him. It sounded crazy, even to him, but something was pulling at him. One moment he was dead tired, and the next he was up and hyper aware of his surroundings. Getting up from his bed, he looked for the source of what was calling to him.

Looking around his room, unsure of where to go, Jihoon allowed his gut instincts to take over and follow the tug at his heart. Something from within his closet was giving out some strange energy, and Jihoon knew. There was something in there, and it would give him the answer to why he was feeling like this.

Pushing aside all his fears, Jihoon marched to the closet door and grabbed the handle. And even though he was determined to face this with courage, he couldn’t help but whisper, “I hope this isn’t the part where I die.”

Jihoon gripped the handle more securely, and without any more hesitation he swung the door open. Nothing lunged at him or screamed bloody murder, and he sighed in relief. But there was still the nostalgic pull to him, leaving him to continue to stand in front of the open closet door. 

Inspecting the small space, Jihoon’s eyes immediately landed on the small long box holding a very valuable family heirloom. When he received it a year ago he treasured it too much to even think of using it in real life. He frowned at the strange connection he was feeling with it now. Without knowing why, Jihoon felt like the item wanted attention.

Standing on his tiptoes, Jihoon reach up and grabbed the box down. When it was comfortably in his hand, Jihoon brought the box back to his desk. His hands quivered, being so close to the item. Placing the box on the desk, Jihoon couldn’t help but think of the possibilities.

Stretching his shoulders, and moving his neck side to side, Jihoon shook the nervousness out of his fingers. He took in a huge breath and slowly blew it out. Then he shrugged at how he was acting. Even with the strange built up nostalgia, there should be no reason to be this nervous to see his family heirloom.

Jihoon opened up the box, and in the middle of the decorated satin fabric a dagger laid. His heartbeat painfully pulsed, and kept at a racing pace. Bringing up his right arm, Jihoon tried to hold his chest together, scared his heart would jump out. He winced as the pain subsided. 

“What is this?” Jihoon whispered to himself as he clutched his white t-shirt. 

When the pain dispersed, and his heartbeat slowed down, Jihoon didn’t feel any better about the situation. The curiosity burned in him, and he needed to try and understand what was going on. Without even needed to think about it, Jihoon knew there was no better way than to take a hold of the heirloom and study the item. He knew he wasn’t allergic to anything, but maybe the dagger carried some weird stone he was not aware of.

Grabbing the dagger out of its holding place, he brought the item to his eye level and started to study the silver. Nothing seemed wrong with the dagger, so he blinked in confusion. 

The moment Jihoon opened his eyes from the blink, he realized something was definitely wrong. He wasn’t in his room anymore.


	2. The Big Game 01

Jihoon blinked again, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. He was no longer in his bedroom. Looking from his left to his right, Jihoon didn’t understand how this was possible. He blinked again and tilted his head in confusion.

Instead of his bedroom, Jihoon was standing in the middle of an open road. Turned up cars and tipped over poles littered the ground. In the far distance, there was a steady flow of smoke going up into the air. 

He turned around in his spot and studied more of his surrounding. Buildings were all around him, more than half had parts of their walls crumbled in. And it was then when Jihoon realized it, there was no one around. Not one person was in sight. He spun around again and double checked. No one. 

A weight dragged on his right arm, and he remembered his dagger. Looking down at it, Jihoon brought it up to his eye level. This had to be it. The moment it was in his hand everything changed. His family heirloom had called to him and had taken him to some unknown random place.

“Take me home,” Jihoon whispered to the dagger. Never had he wanted to be home more than now. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this. He didn’t even have shoes on, the only thing he had on him was a white shirt and a plaid pair of boxers.

“You should duck,” a voice said to him. 

Jihoon was so distracted with his dagger, he didn’t even notice he wasn’t alone anymore. Looking up to his left, Jihoon eyes widen in shock of being in the presence of someone new. A man with blond wavy hair, and sharp eyes, was standing a few feet away from him. A military style rifle gun was in his hands, and it was pointed right at Jihoon.

“Duck,” the man repeated to Jihoon.

Jihoon’s heart dropped, stuck wondering why a gun was pointed at him. He turned his head to his right and saw the true target of what the man’s gun was pointed at. An older man with ripped, bloody, and decaying skin was hobbling over to them.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” the man said.

Without needing any more instructions, Jihoon dropped to the ground. He wasn’t sure why he was more afraid of the obviously sick man rather than the man who had the gun pointed at him. But the thought of being in the middle of their fight was not something he wanted to be part of. This was not a situation he was in charge of, and the man with the gun seemed to be more confident in what he was doing.

Sounds of shots could be heard above him, and Jihoon covered his head and ears. He cringed in shock as he heard the impact each shot had going into the sick man. Even after it was all quiet, Jihoon laid on the ground too overwhelmed with everything happening in the last few minutes.

Footsteps make their way to Jihoon. It didn’t do anything to urge Jihoon to move from his spot on the ground. Not even when the sound of footsteps stop in front of him, did Jihoon think of moving.

“You can get up now,” the man said to him.

Jihoon peeked over his arm and looked up. The man towered over him, looking at him expectantly. He waved at Jihoon, and smiled.

“If you want to kill me, go ahead,” Jihoon tells the man. 

The man chuckled, “There would be no point in that, you’re too valuable in a world like this. Come on, we need to move. There will be a chance to talk later.”

Continuing to study the man, Jihoon decided to go along with him. If the man was going to kill him he would have done it already. He was also curious as to why he was considered valuable.

Getting to his feet, Jihoon looked closer at the man.

“Who are you for me to be following around blindly,” Jihoon asked.

The man huffed, but patiently answered Jihoon, “I’m the man who is going to get his ass kicked if I don’t have you safely back to the group. Trust me, you rather be with us than out here alone.”

Jihoon frowned at that, wondering who the ‘us’ this man was referring to. But it was true, he rather not be alone right now, especially when he didn’t know what was going on.

“Where are we?” Jihoon asked, wondering where he was.

“Seoul, but you won’t be able to go check out where you lived for a while,” the man explained.

“Why?” Jihoon asked, wondering why he couldn’t go back home when he was so close to it.

The man frowned and told him, “It’s not going to be the same. Just look at THIS place, your home will probably look like this or worse. Your family won’t be there anyway.”

“What happened here?” Jihoon continued on with his questions, noticing his surroundings once again when the stranger mentioned it. 

“He was right,” the man sighed, “You are demanding. Right now, though, we need to move. There is someone else who will be able to answer your questions better.”

Without waiting on Jihoon, the man starts walking away in a rush to get where he needed to be. Jihoon sighed with his own building frustrations and followed after the man. He had to be careful as he didn’t even have shoes to cover his feet.

They only moved a few steps when the man stops in his tracks. Jihoon wobbles to a stop too, making sure he wasn’t on any glass or sharp rocks.

“Why did we stop? I thought we had somewhere to be?” Jihoon asked the frozen figure in front of him.

The man turns around and gives him a small smile, saying, “I totally forgot. I brought you some shoes. I’m sure you will be more comfortable after you have them on. Especially if we need to run.”

“You knew I would be needing shoes?” Jihoon asked, blinking in confusion.

“That’s another story for later,” the man replied as he took the backpack he had on off his back. He rummaged around and took out a pair of sneakers. Throwing them over to Jihoon, he closed his bag up again and placed it back on his back.

Jihoon, with the new pair of shoes in his arms, looked down at them. He was thankful for the shoes, but it wouldn’t help any if they didn’t fit.

“Go ahead, put them on. They should fit,” the man tells him, watching in anticipation for him to put them on.

While the man waits, Jihoon bends down to place each shoe on his feet. True to his words, and to Jihoon’s astonishment, the shoes fit him perfectly. When he was finished, he nodded to the man and they both start off again.

The man leads Jihoon down roads familiar to him, then they take a corner he has never been down before. He looks around, curious as to where they were headed. Jihoon now started to wonder how Seoul could be in this state. The last time he was in town was just a few hours ago. Did he somehow slip and land on his head, only to wake up in the middle of the road a few days later?

Jihoon was massaging his head, feeling about, trying to find out if he had a bump on his head somewhere. While his hand was raking through his hair, Jihoon’s thought process was disrupted as they finally reached their destination. A group of people came into his view of sight. 

They were all standing in an abandoned building’s parking lot.

“Finally,” a man with shoulder length hair said from the group, “We’ve been waiting for forever. You guys are the last ones here.”

The man leading Jihoon chuckles and said, “It took longer when you were sent to get Joshua. Just be glad we made it back safely.”

A man jumps down from the wooden crate he standing on and walks in front of the group. “That’s right. You guys made it back safely. Now we can go over introductions for the last time. We’re all here.”

There was no doubt about it, Jihoon knew this man took the role of being a leader to this random group. Jihoon studied the man as he gathered the rest of the group nearer to them. He definitely leaked of confidence, a man with experience. Jihoon couldn’t help but be curious about him.

Jihoon wondered if it was by accident, or if this guy leading all of them had looked at him specifically, but they locked eyes for seconds before Jihoon looked away. He didn’t want attention from a man like that, just yet anyway.

Looking around at the group, Jihoon counted 13 of them together. There was nothing he could do but wait along with everyone else to see why he was put together with this group of people.

When everyone had gathered, and had quieted down enough, the man, who Jihoon thought of as the leader, walked in front of all of them and smiled. “It took a few days, but we’re all finally together. Before we get into why we’re all here, we’re going to introduce ourselves. I’m sure we would all like to know each other’s name. I’ll go first. I’m S.Coups. Even though I’m on a mission within a mission, I am here for everyone and am willing to do anything to make sure we all make it out of this alive.”

When he was done, the man who had escorted Jihoon spoke up. With his blinding eye smile, he greeted everyone, “Hey, I’m Hoshi.”

Everyone took turns saying hi, introducing themselves. Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Vernon, Dk, Mingyu, Dino, Joshua, The8, and Jun. There was quite a few of them, and Jihoon honestly didn’t know how he was going to remember them. 

He would have to figure that out later, it was his turn to introduce himself. And as he had realized, a few of them gave out alias, and since he didn’t really trust these people yet, he was going to do the same. “Hello, I’m Woozi.”

As Jihoon finished off, S.Coups took over again. “So that’s all of us. Since we’re done with our introductions, let’s get to it. There is a lot of information we have to go over, so we should just get into it. None of us here are in the world we originally came from. This is a parallel world. A world that has been overtaken by zombies.”

Not everyone, but a few of the members looked at each other with disbelief. Even Jihoon glanced around with confusion. How could a world of zombies be possible? And if it was, then why was he here, cornered with these people, waiting to be turned too? 

No one spoke up as S.Coups continued, “The fact is, this world, as every world does, was trying to find a magical cure-all. But, as every world does, it failed. Instead of giving up, they tried again and again and again, and this is the outcome. People are dying and waking up soon after, trying to feed an empty hunger with human flesh. A good 75% of this world has been, as what they would call it, infected. And this is where we come in. Even if you don’t believe it, we were all chosen for a reason. We’re here to clean up the mess this world has created, giving them a chance to start over.”

All of the new information Jihoon had to take in had overwhelmed him to a point where he had forgotten all about the earlier events. When he arrived in this crippling world, Hoshi killed a zombie right in front of him. Unless this was some cruel joke, and they were killing sick people for fun, he didn’t know what to believe.

“How were we chosen?” the man who Jihoon remembered to be Dk, asked. 

S.Coups nodded, “Some of you aren’t there just yet, but this was an urgent matter. They pulled everyone they could get, despite where you were in your timeline. All of us are a different species. Humans are always evolving, we are just part of one evolution. There are many others out there. But, like everyone else, we keep our secrets to ourselves. No one wants to be tested on, like the people of this world, and be turned into zombies.

Every single one of us have different life stories, different qualities, different strengths, but we all are very special. As some of you guys know, we’re able to learn abilities we would have never dreamt of before. We are able travel through different parallel worlds, and through time as well. We are thrown where we are needed to deal with situations others cannot. And we’re able to do it with the special connections we share with a weapon we carry to protect ourselves, although it seems like even that is changing. It is also known, with every positive trait we have, there are setbacks. Because of our abilities, there are those who hunt us, whether they are supernatural or another species of humans who do know of us.”

Jihoon’s mind was turning over with all the new facts he was learning. He couldn’t believe it. How could he be part of this new evolution? There was nothing special about him, or at least that is what he thought of himself. Could it really be possible his family dagger was the item that pulled him to this ‘different world’. There was another thing that caught his attention, and he had to ask, “Who do you mean, when you say we were pulled here?”

“Fate, Destiny,” S.Coups said, staring right at him, “The gravity of all galaxies. Whatever people would call Gods, Goddesses, or a higher being. Others may see our abilities as superhuman powers to be jealous of, or qualities worth trying to figure out and spread. But we are basically cleaning up after all the messes of the world's.”


End file.
